Question Mark/Stephen
Stephen, better known by The Party as Question Mark and also known as The Mad Orc Berserker, is an insane orc who wanders the lands on the Nentir Vale. Stephen lived in Fallcrest with his mother Hraagrak Firecook before running away and eventually ending up imprisoned in the Tor's Hold Dungeon on account of some crime. The Party found and freed Stephen, who had forgotten his name. Striking up a friendship with Blarg Deaff on account of their similar personalities, Stephen would go on to aid the Party in recapturing Tor's Hold from the Bloodreavers. Stephen does not like the use of ranged weapons, especially magic, and considers those who use such means to generally be cowards. The few exceptions to this rule are those such as Zander Taxe and Psych Diety who have shown particularly gruesome strength with their attacks. =History= Much of Stephen's past is unknown, but it is known that he used to live in Fallcrest with his mother. At some point he ran away from home and into Harkenwold. There Stephan committed some crime. While the exact crime is unknown, it is implied to have been quite bad. After being captured, Stephen was locked up in Tor's Hold. When Tor's Hold was conquered by the Bloodreavers, they attempted to free him. However, Stephen attacked his would-be saviors and they only barely managed to contain him in the cell. =Appearances= Siege of Tor's Hold The Party first finds Stephen in a cell in the Tor's Hold Dungeon during the Siege of Tor's Hold. After much deliberation The Party decided to free the orc, and they managed to prevent the slaughter the Bloodreavers had found earlier by using Blarg's similar personality was a way to communicate with Stephen. It was particularly noted that low Diplomacy Rolls actually had better results when talking to the mad orc. When The Party asked Stephen his name, Stephen had forgotten it. In a misunderstanding, Blarg asked "Your name? Question Mark" and Stephen took this to mean his name was Question Mark. From this point on The Party referred to Stephen primarily as Question Mark. Stephen/Question Mark helped The Party and Tor Clansmen throughout the remainder of the Siege. During the final battle of the siege between The Party and Chief Larkk, Question Mark also helped out. When the battle ended Question Mark was still full of bloodlust and Aisu Kurimu had to try and keep him in check. When The Party woke up the next morning, they found that Question Mark had disappeared and no one knew where he went. Question Mark's current location is still unknown. Party's First Visit to Fallcrest When The Party first arrived in Fallcrest they discovered Question Mark's mother, Hraagrak Firecook, posting papers asking for any information on her missing son. When confronted by The Party, she offered a reward should they bring Stephen back home safely. This is also the first time The Party heard Question Mark's true name, Stephen. Category:NPC Category:Evil alignment Category:Temporary Party Member